


In The Night

by RadioactivePaws



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena dealing with stuff, angst ending in fluff, idk it was cuz of a song that i did this, musician!Kara, technically a soulmate au i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePaws/pseuds/RadioactivePaws
Summary: Lex left Lena broken after his reign of terror and she's been trying to deal with it, spiraling and flailing in her life. Then she sees Kara, finds something in her smile after she sings that song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically everytime I hear a cover of In The Night I think of this type of scenario so I wrote it out and then made it fluffier to keep from dying 
> 
> unbeta'd so all mistakes are on me. could probs be rated T but made it M jus to be sure.

The club Lena choses has live music that night but she couldn’t care less. It was the next one on her list of places to go until she became too much of a regular to go back. This one is a little darker, providing easier attention to the stage that she’s steadfastly ignoring for shots of whiskey and pretty women who keep dancing with her. She’s losing herself steadily, warmth and a buzz settling easily into her veins now. A hand brushes her hip and she wonders if this is the one who she’ll follow home, if this one could maybe be the last, the one to erase it all from her mind with soft skin and heated kisses.

It’s been this way for weeks now, her life tumbling downward ever since the murders. Ever since her adopted name was dragged through the mud and her brother, her lifeline in that family, had crushed her heart. At first she had simply shut down, cutting out the world as she tried to continue her work. That stopped helping when her mother started trying to get her to work on things to help Lex, everything suddenly revolved around that.

There was never justice for Lena, never a soft hand there to wipe her tears or a gentle voice to say he was wrong. The things he told her, what he had spit at her when she tried to get him to stop and to get her brother back, there was nothing to fix that.

Then she went out one night, wanting to feel without feeling. Alcohol became her best friend and any warm woman who flirted enough with her became a way to feel, warm sheets and wandering hands ending in early mornings where she found her way home from different apartments in the city.

Maybe tonight would be the last, maybe someone would see her beneath the numb shell and drunken smile. It’s a lie she tells herself every night. 

As she is spinning back to the bar, another shot cold in her hand as soon as she arrives, Lena startles a little when the light dim even more. Glancing around, she realizes the woman on stage has settled at a piano. The whole place seems to quiet and she’s taken in the moment delicate hands hit the keys, the the voice she’s been dancing to all evening hits her like a bullet to the heart.

“All alone she was living, in a world without an end or beginning, Babygirl was living life for the feeling, But I don't mind, I don't mind,” 

The words ripped into Lena from the start, her hand trembling against the shot glass even as she tossed back the whiskey.

“And all the wrongs she committed, she was numb and she was so co-dependent, she was young and all she had was the city but I don't mind, I don't mind, And I know that she's capable of anything, it's riveting, but when you wake up she's always gone, gone, gone”

A burn settled her stomach, acidic and disconcerting instead of the usual warmth of the alcohol. The song picked up to the chorus and Lena felt tears sting at her eyes.

“In the night she hears him calling, in the night she's dancing to relieve the pain, She'll never walk away, I don't think you understand, in the night when she comes crawling, dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face, she'll never walk away, I don't think you understand,”

On shaky legs, Lena made her way towards the stage, drawn by the quiet voice that picked up into the next verse. Tears slid down her cheeks at the words, the alcohol in her system making it hard for her to keep control of herself.

“He sang a song when he did it, he was cold and he was so unforgiving, Now she dances to the song on the minute, yeah, all the time, all the time,”

Lex, it made her think of Lex. Everything she had done the past few weeks and all the things he had done ripped into her like knives driving deeper into her scars. She felt dazed as she pushed through the crowd, the need to be at the front to watch this woman sing suddenly intense.

“It make her weak when she hear it and it got her on her knees like religion, She was young and she was forced to be a woman, yeah, all the time, all the time, and I know that she's capable of anything, it's riveting but when you wake up she's always gone, gone, gone,”

She reached the front just as the chorus was about to hit once again, her limbs feeling numb and heavy. Her chest was heaving with her breath as she cried, her hands gripping the material of her dress at her thighs. The song picked up, even more feeling being poured into it this time, the chorus tugging at her heart once more.

“In the night she hears him calling, in the night she's dancing to relieve the pain, She'll never walk away, I don't think you understand, in the night when she comes crawling, dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face, she'll never walk away, I don't think you understand,”

It repeated once more, a little slower, as she watched those hands play the song out. Lena’s cheeks were wet, her chest in pain from the song and the way her lungs didn’t seem to want to cooperate. Everything hurt and she felt her knees tremble when the woman on stage met her eyes, a concerned look settling onto her featured. Lena couldn’t move as she watched her set something up to play before she talked to security and walked off stage.

Moments later, Lena was still standing still when a soft hand settled on her shoulder. If she could have felt anything, she may have jumped, but instead she sluggishly tilted her head up to catch the woman’s eyes.

“Are you alright?” That voice, the one that had broken her now seemed so soft, something warm to settle on her wounds. Lena didn’t have an answer so she just released a shaky breath, her hands unclenching from her dress. “Do you want to go outside? Get some fresh air maybe?” This time she nodded, the slightest movement of her head that the singer seemed to take as well as she could as she smiled gently and hesitantly took Lena’s hand to lead her outside.

Once the cooler air hit Lena’s bare arms, she shuddered and choked back a sob that clawed at her throat. The worry in the other woman’s eyes increased as she looked her over and then reached up to gently rub at Lena’s biceps.

“Do you have a jacket inside?” She shook her head no. “A purse?” Once again she shook her head, the clip of cash still secure against her leg just inside her knee high boot. “Do you want me to leave you alone?” There was a simple insecurity in the woman’s voice that seemed to double Lena’s pain like a punch to the gut, her hands grabbing onto her arms as tight as she could manage at the moment.

“No, please.” The rough desperation in Lena’s voice was a surprise to her, the way this woman just seemed to break down her walls. She had never acted this way before, no matter how drunk, and yet here she was. With one song and the worry she displayed, this woman had shaken the very foundation of Lena’s being.

“Okay, okay. Can you tell me your name? Mine is Kara.” The softness in Kara’s voice should have irritated her, made her feel weak and exposed but Lena simply slumped a little in relief when she didn’t move away.

“Lena.” It sounded wrong, like a curse into the night even though she hadn’t said her last name.

“Ok, Lena. Can you tell me what to do to help? I don’t want to leave you alone while you’re so upset.” Kara gently pulled her arm free from Lena’s grip so she could settle a hand on her cheek, her thumb soothingly wiping away the now slow trickle of tears.

“I don’t know.” Her words were a gasp, the reality of the night crashing in on Lena from all sides. It was too much, the song and her heartbreak along with this woman who could so easily get her to talk and feel. Her chest ached as she tried to breathe, heart rapidly beating when she couldn’t seem to catch any air into her lungs. Lena could feel Kara’s hands on her face, warm and reassuring through the panicked haze she found herself in but she couldn’t find a way to focus on them as she trembled and heaved.

Then it all stopped. Kara was soft as she pressed forward, connecting their lips in a kiss that stole everything from Lena. There wasn’t anything else, just those lips and the mild whimper that escaped Kara when Lena hugged her arms tightly around her waist.

When Kara pulled back, Lena didn’t let her go far, her arms still around her as she kept her eyes shut to try to keep herself centered. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that without asking but I didn’t want you to pass out or anything.” When Lena finally looked up, Kara was obviously nervous and feeling a little guilty so she smiled to try to calm her. The way Kara seemed to soften at that, how her eyes glittered in the streetlight, wasn’t something Lena was ready for. 

“I want you to do it again.” Lena’s voice was a whisper in the wind around them, her hands flexing anxiously against Kara’s back. “It was good and you feel..” She trailed off, looking curiously at Kara who had blushed and taken on a shy look. “Please, kiss me again.”

This time, Lena was prepared for Kara to lean in. She felt that same warmth rush through her, the way Kara seemed to blend with her until she couldn’t tell where she ended and the other began. It felt a lot like something that was so foreign to her, something like home, and the fear that shot through Lena was brushed away by the way Kara gently slid her hand into Lena’s hair to hold her closer.

The need for air drove them apart, Lena only going far enough to rest her forehead against Kara’s. Her tongue slipped out to wet her lips, to chase the taste of comfort still lingering there, and she trembled when Kara let out a breathy groan at the motion.

“I want to ask you a question but I don’t want it to come across in the wrong way.” Kara’s voice was shaky, a mix of awe and nerves that was endearing.

“Ask me.” Lena’s reply wasn’t much better, her entire body buzzing in a way she didn’t quite understand.

Kara swallowed hard, pulling back just enough to search Lena’s eyes. “Can I take you home with me?” A jolt of dread shot through Lena’s heart, the possibility of this being just another night suddenly front and center. It was wiped away when Kara brushed their noses together and smiled. “We can just sleep if you aren’t comfortable, I can even take the couch, but I don’t like the idea of leaving you alone tonight.” Kara took a deep breath and seemed to gather her courage right before Lena’s eyes. “I wanted to ask you out all night, if I’m being honest, but I was busy and you looked like you were having fun. Then I saw you crying and I didn’t think it was the time but I couldn’t just leave you alone. So I’d like to take you on a date tomorrow night if you’re free but tonight, I want to make sure you’re safe.”

There’s another moment where Lena feels as though she can’t breathe but this time it’s because of the tingle of happiness that makes her head fuzzy and her smile bright. Kara cares, she’s seen her drunkenly break down and here she is. There’s another breath before she whispers a yes into the space between them.

Everything's a blur for a while but Lena remembers Kara running back inside for her things, her warm leather jacket being gently wrapped around Lena’s shoulders when she came back out to hail a cab. The drive to Kara’s apartment was quiet, Lena carefully resting her head on the woman’s shoulder and smiling with her eyes slowly closing when a warm arm slid around her to pull her closer.

“Lena, we’re here.” The motion of the cab stopping had alerted Lena before Kara’s voice and she breathed deep, the alcohol finally wearing off enough for her to fully realize her situation. While she couldn’t believe she had agreed to this, couldn’t believe this was real, Lena was grateful for the way Kara helped her from the cab and into her building. A warm hand against her lower back guided Lena towards Kara’s apartment and she couldn’t help the glimpses of Kara’s face she was sneaking as they walked. 

She’s beautiful, soft and strong and full of a compassion Lena was drawn to like a moth to flame.

“Are you still okay with this?” Kara’s voice breaks through her thoughts and Lena realizes they’re at her open door, Kara standing with one foot inside and cautious eyes on Lena’s face. “If not, I can get another cab and drop you off at your place.” 

The idea of going home to an empty penthouse or back to her mother’s house has Lena shaking her head, her legs finally working again to propel her forward into Kara’s apartment.

Looking around, she can’t help but smile at the mess of instruments and equipment for her shows as well as canvases along with art supplies and sketchbooks littering various surfaces. The living area is cozy with a circle of couches surrounding a coffee table and a tv against the wall. Light flashes in her eyes as Kara flicks the switch and Lena takes a moment to breathe it all in, the way this place feels more warm and safe than her own place.

“I’m sorry about the mess, I wasn’t really expecting company.” The anxious laugh in Kara’s tone has Lena reaching out to grab her hand, squeezing lightly to calm her.

“I love it.” Turning to face her, Lena took a deep breath and swallowed back all the possible bad endings for the night that were bubbling up in her gut. “Did you mean it? What you said earlier, I mean. I can’t, I don’t think I could take the taste of something good only to lose it right now.” There’s that tremor back in Lena’s voice, the fear and raw emotion she can’t seem to hide from Kara.

Kara is quick to cradle Lena’s face once again, an action she is coming to crave as she nuzzles into one of her palms. “I meant it. I’ve seen you before, you know? Not to sound creepy but I’ve played shows at the bars along that strip and I’ve seen you a few times. Every time I wanted to talk to you but then I was either too busy or you disappeared before I could.” There was another anxious look on her face that Lena chased away with a kiss to her wrist. “I didn’t expect to see you again, really, but then the fourth time I saw you, you ended up coming to me.”

Closing her eyes, Lena focused on the way Kara’s heartbeat pulsed softly against her skin as she held her. “It’s something like fate.” She looked at Kara then, eyes half lidded as she leaned in for another kiss and shivering at the whimper that Kara produced.

Her hands slid onto Kara’s hips, her fingers teasing the strip of skin exposed between her top and her jeans. Lena’s legs tremble when Kara’s tongue swipes across her bottom lip and her knees nearly give when she presses forward to deepen the kiss. Kara breathes her in, takes it all and leaves Lena a shaky heated mess that’s soon panting in her hold.

“Is this okay?” It’s breathed against her lips, Kara’s voice affectionate with that slight tone of worry. 

“Yes, please, just don’t stop.” Her response is barely a whisper that melts into a giggle when Kara bends just a little and then lifts her up into her arms, Lena’s legs encircling her hips to stay up as she walks them towards her bedroom. 

There’s movement, slow and deliberate, that leads them to laying on Kara’s bed with Lena straddling her hips. Looking down at this woman, so submissive to how Lena is rolling her hips and her needs yet so dominant in the way she keeps Lena from sliding her hands down her jeans. Each move is for Lena, each touch and kiss, and her mind is swimming in the realization of this woman who seems to care so deeply for her so quickly. A woman she is coming to care for so fast its frightening and exhilarating all at once.

Whispers and feather touches, kisses and traded positions find Lena on her back with Kara pressing kisses along her thighs as she lifts her dress.

“Do you want this? Is this alright?” Kara’s eyes are soft as the peek up at Lena from her hip, her fingers tracing shapes over her dress on her stomach. Her nod is barely there, soft and quiet as Kara keeps up her gentle touches.

It’s made of light and heat, Kara’s tongue against her skin and her fingers driving Lena higher and higher until she’s squirming against her bed. Her body is tingling, full of something she hasn’t felt in so long she wonders, not for the first time, just who this woman is. Who this woman is that she can break her down and build her back up in was that seems so much better after only knowing her for a few hours.

So she flips them, finally getting Kara to loosen her hold of the evening with a kiss to her pulse and a whimper. She tastes like sunlight and her body is like a star exploding under Lena’s touch.

It’s hours later, with the sun rising and Kara’s name slipping from her tongue like a prayer, that she realizes that the lie she used to tell herself may have turned into a truth. The way Kara crawls up her spent body and pulls her in to curl up against her, how she presses the gentlest kisses to her face as they settle down into her bed.

It’s in those quiet hours that she talks. Lena tells Kara her last name, she tells her why she had been bar hopping and the things Lex had spit at her like venom. Kara lays there and listens, rubbing calming circles into Lena’s back. 

“What did he say to you that gave you so many nightmares?”

The question had brought forth the breaking of the dam, Lena tucking her head into Kara’s chest as she cried and whispered.

“Worthless, unlovable. Something their mother should have kicked out years ago. Not worth the Luthor name and never going to be worth anything. If there’s anything I’m worth, it’s something for him to hunt and kill to see how much he can get done even from jail.”

Kara held her, close and careful, and whispered things that tried to mend those statements. Kind words that made Lena cling to her, fingertip digging into her shoulder blades as she clung to the sun that had lit upon her life.

She fell asleep to Kara whispering affirmations in her ear and a warmth she wished would never disappear. In the afternoon when she finally woke and spotted Kara there, still holding her deep in sleep, her heart thudded in her chest as she eyed the door. Leaving was what she was good at, what she had done every morning she could for weeks.

Kara mumbled in her sleep, her arms tightening around Lena for a moment and she breathed out slowly. Settling back down, she watched as Kara calmed once more and her eyes fluttered. Sleepy blue met her green paired with a smile that said that Kara had already placed so much of herself in Lena’s hands and she knew she wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> In The Night is a song by The Weekend but the version I'm talking about is the cover by Aaron Richards found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmtpMlF4m_0
> 
> I am also taking oneshot prompts over at my tumblr, killerquinzel


End file.
